


At Least I Got You in my Head

by agehaglow



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/F, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, compulsary heterosexuality, kaede briefly dates like 4 girls, mentions of momoharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agehaglow/pseuds/agehaglow
Summary: Kaede couldn't breathe.Unrequited love is a nightmare.





	At Least I Got You in my Head

**Author's Note:**

> this is very sloppily written i apologize! also please take the warnings somewhat seriously

Kaede couldn't breathe.

Kaede never imagined Maki would utter the words she just uttered. 

The exact day she planned her confession.

God, Kaede couldn't breathe. 

Forcing a smile is the worst.

* * *

Being a new girl was tough, but being the  _pretty_ new girl was tougher. 

Long hair braided and Hello Kitty backpack ready to go, Kaede pretty much ran into her new classroom. She had her lunchbox made, and a new pastel jacket too! After both ended up stuffed in a cubby, Kaede found a spot to sit.

She definitely didn't expect all her classmates to swarm around her desk, complimenting her and asking her questions.

Erm, all except one. 

A girl Kaede's age and size gave her an absolute death stare. Her hair was choppy like she'd cut her hair herself, a red scrunchie holding a small batch of her hair in some kind of side ponytail.

Kaede was unnerved, to say the least. Red eyes looked into her soul and this scrappy child scribbled something onto a piece of paper.

During lunchtime, Kaede noticed the letter in her cubby.

Curious, Kaede unfolded it, greeted with scribbles in black pen.

"GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL"

Kaede didn't know the words at the time, but that was terrifying, ominous, and threatening.

But she knew  _exactly_ who sent this, and she wasn't going to end the school day without befriending her!

It was finally playtime and Kaede was going to befriend Maki. She WOULD be friends with Maki. They WOULD be BFFs. They WOULD stay close until they die, or something like that.

Kaede walked up to Maki and smiled, revealing a missing front tooth.

She didn't notice Maki's very slight blush. 

"Hi, Maki!"

Maki felt her heart beat a million miles an hour. Not many nine year olds feel this. It's weird. Maki wanted to kick Kaede for being so pretty. 

Kaede got her wish though, no violence required.

A front-toothless smile can apparently sway any murderous lesbian children. 

* * *

Kaede had the bestest friend in the entire world! They had been friends for three years now, so they had to have a sleepover, as tradition. 

Other people thought Maki was creepy, but Kaede knew the truth. Yea, she can be weird, but she's just a little (a lot) shy and when her feelings are genuine, she's so nice! 

And even though Maki looked like a scruffy toddler when they first met, Maki was beautiful. Her eleventh birthday had passed recently, and her hair now reached her back, which she let flow freely for Kaede to braid. 

Kaede couldn't ask for a better best friend! She just hopes Maki returns the same feelings, because Maki is literally the coolest person  _ever._ No questions asked. Even cooler than Rantarou, her second best friend. (Don't worry, Saihara, you're ranked third!)

Maki let Kaede hold her hands, play with her hair, and they played all sorts of games together. Kaede couldn't ask for a better friend.

* * *

It was Maki's thirteenth birthday, the day she got her first phone!

 **Kaede** : maki!!! :0 happy birthday!!! u need to hang out with me and taro today !!!

 **Maki** : I don't know, Kaede. I'm not really feeling it.

 **Kaede** : c'mon it's ur birthday!!! AND U JUST GOT A NEW PHONE c mon taro is awesome with phones he can take so many cute photos of us :3

 **Maki** : I said I'm not feeling it.

 **Kaede** : :( okay!!! BUT I'm still coming to your house ;D I'm not passing on a sleepover and neither r u!

Maki sighed and put down her phone. Kaede was her best friend, but she was so persistent. Especially with Rantarou. It was like she wanted her to be friends with her friends!

Soon enough, the doorbell ringed.

Maki wasn't used to her birthday being celebrated. Despite being wealthy, her parents didn't care enough to celebrate it. But Kaede would bring gifts, games, and most of all, love.

"Maki! Happy birthday!" Kaede delivered her most precious gift of all - a bonecrushing hug.

Maki smiled for the first time in days.

The night went on as normal, as they always did, and then Maki heard a tone in Kaede's voice.

"Uh-uhm.. Maki? I have a question," Kaede scooched closer to Maki, playing with her hands like she always did. 

"Yes?"

"H-have.. you ever.. kissed someone?" Kaede pointed to her lips and her flushed face that were the colors of Maki's eyes.

"No," Maki replied quickly. 

"I.. thank God, neither have I." Kaede smiled, and brought Maki's hands closer to her body, as if she was tugging her arms.

"But," Kaede whispered. "I.. I wanna know what it feels like."

Maki was dumbfounded. 

Her face was as red as a beet.

That was very uncharacteristic of Maki.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to! We're both girls and we're best friends so it won't be weird!"

Maki gulped. 

"You're right. It'll only be weird if you make it weird."

Maki expected a quick peck, not Kaede leaning in and staring into Maki's eyes.

Those damn purple eyes. 

She didn't expect Kaede to close her eyes, brush Maki's hair out of her face, and kiss her passionately.

Kaede was just unexpected like that.

It was magical.

Purely magical.

It's weird how moments like these don't stick.

* * *

 That moment basically screamed to Kaede she was a lesbian, and she never dared to forget it.

They were fifteen now, and had this entire day planned. They're going to go shopping and have a sleepover.

And Kaede's going to confess.

It'll be magical.

They'll kiss, but for real.

It would make Kaede's entire existence worth it.

So why is Kaede sitting on the bathroom floor, crying, and texting Rantarou?

 **Kaede** : taro can you come get me

 **Kaede** : just say we have a school project or smth

 **Kaede** : i can't do this

 **Taro** : whoa whoa kaede what happened

 **Taro** : aren't you at maki's?

Kaede was so angry. So sad. She hated Kaito. She loved Maki. 

So why does Maki love Kaito?

Recalling the event made her want to vomit.

Kaede was playing with Maki's hands again. 

Everything seemed so perfect.

"Kaede, I want to talk about something."

Kaede's eyes widened, but she immeadiately regained her stature.

"Oh? Me too, but you go first!"

Kaede didn't know whether she should've gone first or if she should've never said anything at all. 

"I think I have a crush."

Kaede's face went pale.

"Oh? O..on who?"

"Kaito Momota."

"Th..the dude in biology?"

"Yes."

Kaede forced a smile.

Kaede let go of Maki's hands slowly.

She didn't know what she expected.

"I-I'll be right back."

Kaede couldn't breathe. 

 **Kaede** : honestly please just come pick me up I need to go home please please

* * *

Kaede tried to stay friends with Maki.

She really did. 

They were still friends, but sleepovers stopped. Best friends activities halted. There was no more playing with hands.

She loved Maki. She really did. She was so happy for her.

But it was just too painful.

Now she's sixteen and openly gay.

And it's Valentine's Day.

Usually Kaede spends her Valentine's with her best friends Rantarou and Saihara, who were lucky assholes who managed to have mutual feelings for each other.

But today, she was spending the special day with Tsumugi Shirogane.

They had been dating for about four months now. But Mugi never compared to Maki.

Speak of the devil..

 **Mugi** : kaede we need to talk lol 

 **Mugi** : i don't think we're good together

 **Mugi** : so uhh idk 

 **Mugi** : happy Valentine's day?

 **Mugi** : also I'm gonna try to hook up with big tits pigtails isn't she hot lmao 

 **Mugi** : sorry if I'm making you jealous bye uwu 

 **Kaede** : I don't even know how to respond to you but okay Mugi

 **Kaede** : this is the last time I'm doing this. you can't keep breaking up with me and fucking junko and then come crawling back to me

 **Kaede** : bye tsumugi. don't talk to me 

Kaede sighed as she blocked Tsumugi.

It wasn't that worth it anyways. Tsumugi had too much of a facade.

Maki was real.

* * *

Shortly after breaking up with Tsumugi, Kaede promptly found herself with Tenko. They had a very great relationship from the start, full of PDA and mutual love.

"Uhmm.. Kaede, Tenko would like to talk!"

"Hm? What about?"

"Tenko does know how to tell Kaede this, especially since Kaede loves Tenko so much, but Tenko is in love! Tenko can't keep pretending to love Kaede when she loves Himiko truly. But trust Tenko, Tenko thinks you're cute and you're always welcome to touch her abs!"

Kaede sighed in defeat.

Some things weren't meant to be.

With reassurance and a kiss on the cheek goodbye, their break up was smooth and clean.

But Maki would be loyal.

* * *

Mahiru was sweet and caring. To her, Kaede was a model. 

But not all things are meant to be.

When the only thing you have in common is hate for an idiot bitch man, it's hard to form a relationship.

"Kaede, I love you to death. But we just aren't right for each other. I hope you understand. Stay gorgeous!"

Mahiru was sweet about it.

But only Maki was right for Kaede.

And Kaito was right for Maki.

* * *

Sayaka was her latest lover.

Sayaka saw things differently than the rest.

"I see the way you look at her."

"You're just using me to distract yourself."

"I love you Kaede, but you don't love me."

"I'm not meant for you, Kaede. Please."

Sayaka was right.

Kaede looked at Maki like she was her everything. 

Kaede looked at Sayaka like she was her something.

* * *

Kaede can't breath. 

Kaede can't breath.

All she feels is pain. 

She's so tired.

She can't do it.

She can't handle it.

Someone, please help 

Someone, please help me

I can't breath

I can't breath

I just can't breath

* * *

It was so much anger.

Kaede was angry.

Angry at Kaito for stealing her crush.

Angry at her friends for being happy.

Angry at her exes for not helping her lose interest in Maki. 

Angry at Maki for not loving her back.

Angry at the world for doing this to her.

Her phone buzzed.

And she was angry because of that too.

* * *

**Kaede** : i cant doit anymore

 **Kaede** : sorry

 **Kaede** : goodbye

Kaede never predicted to find Maki at the bridge she planned to take her life at.

Maki was unpredictable like that.

* * *

"Maki?"

"What the Hell are you doing out here? It's midnight."

"I- um-"

"Don't.. are you serious?"

Kaede gulped, the tears escaping her eyes. The tears she's hidden for 2 years. The pain. The misery.

It was all out.

"I can't do it. I can't breathe. I love you, Maki. I love you so fucking much. I don't know how to cope. You don't love me. You'll n..NEVER love me. I'm-I just-I can't-"

Fuck those red eyes.

Kaede can't do it.

Kaede can't she can't she can't 

Maki's dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"Please, just let me do this," Kaede whispered in a raspy voice.

Maki grapped her wrist.

"Like Hell you will. Like Hell I'll let you."

* * *

 

Kaede was shocked.

Surely she's dead.

Maki can't be kissing her right now. 

Maki, lover of Kaito, is kissing her.

Kaede's lifetime crush is kissing her.

She's shocked.

Those red eyes.

They're all she wanted to see.

Maki was her everything.

Kaede needed to ask no questions. 

Just enjoy the moment.

* * *

 

Kaito WHO?

Maki was adamant on forgetting she was ever straight.

Kaede was all that mattered now.

Those damn purple eyes.


End file.
